The Messenger
by Pandora's Dark Box
Summary: A strange young woman arrives to Gotham with interesting news. Who is she, and how does she know all these things? That's what Bruce Wayne would love to find out... Bruce x OC
1. In Which She Meets the Bat

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **First things first, I am French so you might find some mistakes here and there.**

 **Also, I know nothing about the DC Comic Universe, aside from the DCEU movies and the TV shows Arrow and The Flash.**

 **This takes place in Batman V Superman.**

 **I hope you like it, it's my first DC fanfiction.**

 **Please, let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **In Which She Meets the Bat, or the Bat Meets Her**

It was dark in the backseat of the car.

Ness had been sitting there for ten minutes, waiting for the owner to get in.

He was late.

Ness was extremely impatient and waiting only irritated her. Especially when there was little to no chance that she got the time wrong.

She sat there comfortably, with her back against the door, and her crossed booted legs on the seats, like she owned the luxurious vehicle.

Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting, the door opened and a man sat in the driver's seat. He didn't even bother to put his belt on before he put the key in the ignition.

"Nice car."

The man reacted instantly to the female voice that came from behind him. He turned around but it was too dark and couldn't see the person that had penetrated into his car.

"I have the exact same one," she continued, she had a strong accent – British or… French? – "only difference is, I don't like the tinted windows. Makes it easier for people to break in."

"Who are you?" he asked, in his usual deep voice, and in an unusual surprised tone.

"My mother named me Ness," she answered. "You're working quite late," she said as she sat up straight and leaned forward, revealing her face. "Mr. Wayne."

"What do you want?" he asked next, sounding less surprised and more angry.

"What I want is for you to stop being stupid."

"Excuse me?" he asked then, vexed.

"Superman isn't your enemy, and currently, he's not even your number one problem."

There was a moment of silence, and she grinned at his perplexed face.

"Come on, Mr. Wayne. You and I both know that the only reason why you're not wearing your black cape right now is because you really had to go to this board meeting. And you'd be chasing after the wrong man."

She could see on his face that he didn't know what to do. He had no idea who he was dealing with.

"How would _you_ know? Who are you?"

Ness chuckled as she leaned back, crossing her legs.

"You're not asking the right question."

She slid her right hand inside her black leather jacket and took out a white envelope that she handed to him. He hesitated a few seconds but eventually took it.

"Lex Luthor," she said, with an annoyed sigh.

"What about him?"

"He's cooking up something. I don't know what yet," she said, she sounded irritated, "but I know some of the ingredients, and let me assure you, it's nothing good."

"How do you know?" he asked again.

"I've…" she stopped to correct herself, "I've been made aware of it."

"By whom? Who's your source?"

She laughed.

"My source, Mr. Wayne, is no one you and I can talk to." He frowned at her answer. "Lex Luthor is holding an event soon. You'll receive an invitation in a couple of days."

"How do you know?"

Ness rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We won't make it far if you keep asking me this question," she told him. "As I was saying, you will receive an invitation from Lex Luthor himself, and you can use this opportunity to hack into his system."

"Why can't you do it? Why do you need me?"

Ness grinned.

"While my hacking skill is for sure way better than yours will ever be, I know for a fact that you already own the technology that we need to make this easier for both of us."

"Both of us? I'm not working with you. I don't know you, I don't trust you, and even if I did, I work alone."

Ness leaned forward again and he could see on her face that she wasn't joking around.

"Listen to me. The last thing I want is to be here and get involved in your business. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury to just ignore this, and neither do you. If we don't stop Lex Luthor, then a lot of people will die. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it all starts right now."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"The white Portuguese," she said, and she could see he knew what she was talking about. "It would have led you to Lex Luthor anyway. But for the wrong reasons."

"Lex Luthor is the white Portuguese?"

"Lex Luthor is involved in some insane shit that we need to stop. But some things are bound to happen, and others just need to. To stop this, we'll need the help of other people, but you leave that to me. Right now, the only thing you have to do is RSVP and show up to the party with your fancy toys."

"And what then?"

"Then," she paused, "I'll see."

She uncrossed her legs and opened the door, but didn't look away from him.

"Go home, Mr. Wayne. It's getting late."

He watched her leave, perplexed. He wasn't used to being surprised, and people didn't usually sneak up on him. And even though he was more than curious to find out what exactly Lex Luthor was up to, he had no intention of giving up his hunt of Superman.


	2. In Which the Bat Meets Clark Kent

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **Just a quick note before you start reading,**

 **I know this is following really closely the movie but it'll change in the next chapters!**

 **Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **In Which the Bat Meets Clark Kent, or Superman Meets the Bat**

"Philanthropist, bibliophile, true friend of the library of Metropolis, Mr. Lex Luthor."

Every single guest and reporter who had been invited to the event turned their heads towards the man who was making his way towards the blonde woman who had just called his name.

"Speech, speech, bla bla bla… open bar, the end." Lex first said to his audience, trying to be funny.

Bruce Wayne was standing there, in the white room, already bored, clapping unenthusiastically, waiting for his moment, for an opportunity to disappear and do what he had to do.

His eyes caught the ones of a beautiful young woman in a red dress, standing a few feet before him. She looked right back at him, unimpressed, like she knew exactly who he was. She looked away a few seconds later, turning her attention back to Lex Luthor. Bruce thought nothing of it, he was used to being stared at.

He looked around for Ness. He had no idea if she was coming but he had a few questions to ask her. She was nowhere to be found, though, and he looked up at the stage where Lex started his real speech.

"The words "philanthropist" comes from the Greek…"

Bruce looked at the unimpressive man who was standing up there, looking down at his audience, wondering how dangerous he could really be. Certainly, he couldn't be as dangerous as Superman.

As every guest was paying attention to Lex's every word, Bruce decided it was the right time to act.

"Alright, where am I going, Alfred?"

"Go past the elevator," Alfred, who was back at the Glasshouse, replied. "It's in the service corridor in the basement. Go down the stairs."

Bruce followed Alfred's instructions and managed to place his device right where he needed to.

Lex's speech was a disaster. Luckily, when Bruce came back up the stairs to socialize, it was over. The woman in the red dress was there and they exchange another look. He was about to follow her but was interrupted by some journalist who had some weird questions.

"What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?"

Bruce looked down at his badge and read " _Daily Planet_? Do I own this one? Or is that the other guy?"

"Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city. Good people are living in fear."

Bruce was getting annoyed at this point. Little did he know, Ness was watching not far away, and she found the situation rather hilarious.

"Don't believe everything you hear, son."

"I've seen it, Mr. Wayne. He thinks he's above the law."

Bruce faked a smile which only lasted a second.

"The _Daily Planet_ criticizing those who think they're above the law is a little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree, you write a puff piece editorial about an alien who, if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a damn thing we could do to stop him."

"Most of the world doesn't share you opinion, Mr. Wayne."

"Maybe it's the Gotham city in me. We just have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns."

The conversation was going nowhere and Ness was having a good time. She was standing not far away in a beautiful black dress and watched the two men playing the game of "who's got the biggest" and neither of them was winning.

But after a few seconds, the tensed silence that had settled between them two was broken by none other than Lex Luthor.

"Boys!" he yelled. "Um, Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent. Ha!" he clapped his hands, "I love it. I love bringing people together."

Ness rolled her eyes and finished her glass of champagne. She wondered if he was on drugs or if he was just that crazy. The way he was speaking made her think that both could be possible.

"How are we?" Lex asked as he held his hand towards Bruce.

"Lex," he said, in his usual unenthusiastic tone.

"Hello. Good," he smiled at Bruce, impressed by his grip, "Hi, hello, Lex," he introduced himself to Clark. "Ow, that is a good grip. You should not pick a fight with this person. Huh."

Clark nodded at Lex who brought his attention back to Bruce.

"So, after all these years, we finally got you over to Metropolis."

"Well, I thought I'd come drink you dry," he said.

"Well, you're welcome," Lex nodded. "You should hop the harbor more often, though. I'd love to show you my labs. Maybe we could partner on something."

Bruce had no idea what to answer, fortunately, Lex's assistant had perfect timing and came to remind him he had to talk to the Governor.

"Excuse me," he said before he turned around and walked away.

"Next time," Bruce said and didn't wait another second to walk the other way.

He walked down the stairs again but when he reached for his device, it wasn't there.

He quickly looked up, surprised and suddenly worried.

The same woman from before, in the red dress, was standing in the hallway, staring at him. As soon as he saw her, she turned around and quickly walked away. He followed her as quickly as he could but neither of them could run as it would bring too much attention. There were way too many things on his way; the guests, the waitresses, even the damn cake. But when he finally got outside and found her again, she was standing next to her car, once again looking right back at him. And she wasn't alone.

Ness was there too, standing on the other side of the same car. She grinned and winked at him before she got inside the car and they both drove away.

/

A few days after he foolishly lost his device, he finally managed to track both thieves down. Actually, he hadn't been able to find Ness, but he figured out where her friend was going to be and he was ready to confront her.

To say that he wasn't happy was an understanding. He was pissed. He was pissed at himself and he was pissed at Ness. What kind of fool would trust a stranger who had not only broken into his car, but who had also not made very much sense? Well, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

He found her at a museum. She was wearing a gorgeous sparkly white event gown and she was staring at a blade he recognized to be the sword of Alexander.

He approached slowly, with pride, thinking he was going to surprise her by showing up here.

"It's a fake," he said, and she slightly turned her head towards him, acknowledging his presence. "The real one was sold in '98 on the black market. And now it hangs…"

"Over the bed of the sultan of hajar," she cut him off. She had an accent too, but it wasn't the same as Ness's.

She turned around, breathed out a small laugh, excused herself, then stepped away.

She was surprised when he followed her. He took her arm and walked with her through the room.

"Excuse-me, miss. The other night you took something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing is not polite."

"Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?"

Bruce didn't answer. "Who are you?"

"Someone interested in the same man you are."

"Is that right?" he asked as he stopped and placed himself in front of her.

"I believed Mr. Luthor had a photograph that belongs to me," she replied.

"Did you get it?"

"She didn't," another voice, whom Bruce recognized to be Ness's, said behind his back.

She appeared next to him and stopped next to her friend. She was wearing an even more gorgeous blue dress and stood shorter than he remembered her to be.

"But I did. The data you copied had military-grade encryption. Hacking is more my thing," she grinned.

"So you just needed my device," Bruce said. "You played me?"

Ness faked a frown, "Of course not!"

Her friend cleared her throat, demanding that Ness say the truth.

"Okay, we did need your technology," she admitted. "But, you also need all the information you got the other night. So, it's a win-win," she shrugged.

"Excuse-us now," her friend smiled and took Ness's arm, then started to walk away.

But Bruce stopped them. He put his hand on Ness's hip and slightly pulled her towards his chest.

"You know, I bet in that dress 9 out of 10 men will let you get away with anything," he whispered in her ear.

"But you're the 10th?" she grinned.

"I'm guessing I'm the first," he answered. "You might think you know me, but I've known a few women like you."

Ness chuckled and took a step towards her "friend", who smiled, amused too.

"Oh, I don't think you've ever known women like us," she said.

"You know, it's true what they say about little boys," Ness said as she looked up at him. She stepped back towards him and fixed the bow of his suit before resting her hand on his shoulder, "born with no natural inclination to share." Bruce smiled a little as she got closer to him, "We didn't steal your drive. We borrowed it." She moved her hand down his chest and onto his back and pulled him towards her with an incredible strength that surprised him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck as she whispered in his ear, "You'll find it in the glove compartment of your car."

She slowly moved away and their eyes met for a few seconds. She wouldn't stop grinning.

"Mr. Wayne," Ness's friend said a little too loud, as if she didn't like what was going on and she wanted her friend to step away from the billionaire.

"I told you, I'm on your side," Ness told him. "Take a look at the drive, I'm sure you'll find very interesting stuff in there," she said as she stepped away. "Until next time, Mr. Wayne," she winked at him before she turned around and followed her friend out of the museum.

He watched them leave a little confused, even though he would never admit it. Now that he had the drive, he could continue what he had started, and he was still convinced he had to stop the man who came from the sky.


	3. In Which She Meets Kal-El

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **Sorry it's taking so long to update!**

 **Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **In Which She Meets Kal-El, or Clark Kent Meets Her.**

"I'm getting less and less information," Ness mumbled.

She was looking out the window of her hotel room she shared with "her friend" Diana Prince, staring at nothing in particular, it was way too dark anyway and the streets were empty.

"Because you're getting too close," Diana told her. "If you stop the bombing then every thing should be fine. Right?"

Ness sighed. "I can't see anything after that," she answered. "Lex Luthor is planning something way worse than the bombing of the Capitol…"

"If it doesn't need to happen, then you will be able to stop it."

Ness frowned and turned around to face the Amazon.

"If it doesn't need to happen?" she repeated, "hundreds of people dying because of one crazy psychopath does not need to happen!"

"I agree," Diana nodded calmly. "But that's not up to us."

Ness scoffed, irritated, then turned back towards the window.

"Nothing is up to us."

/

Clark Kent knew, even before he opened his front door, that there was someone in his apartment. At first, he thought it was Lois. He stopped, a second later, as he figured out it wasn't her and that whoever was inside was a complete stranger.

"Come on in, Mr. Kent," the woman inside called, "I won't bite," she said with an amused tone.

Clark did as she asked. The room was dark. There was a woman sitting on his couch, she was looking at her phone.

"You're early," she said, she sounded surprised.

Clark frowned, confused.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Name's Ness," she said, she didn't move her attention from her phone, she appeared to be playing a game of card, he could hear she was also chewing gum, "and you left your window open," she finished, pointing at the window with her left hand, before she popped a bubble.

"My window? Did you fly in?" he asked, he wasn't expecting a positive answer.

"No," she scoffed, "roof."

Clark shook his head, still confused.

"What do you want?"

"You know that business you've been invited to at the Capitol?" she said, still focused on her phone.

"The hearing," he nodded, "what about it?"

"Wallace Keefe," she answered, "rings any bell?"

"Of course."

"There's a bomb inside his wheelchair," she told him in the most serious way.

"Excuse-me?"

"Yeah. Wheelchair, bomb, Capitol blows up, people die…"

"Wh- how do you…?"

Finally, she moved her attention away from her phone. She turned it off, submerging the room in complete darkness.

Clark turned the lights on and was able to finally see Ness clearly. She was young, maybe in her twenties, couldn't ben older than 25. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and the devil's smile.

"How do I know?" she grinned. "Let's not go there, shall we?"

"So, what do you want from me?"

"To stop the bomb from exploding, of course," she said as she stood up. "To save lives… You know, do what you do best."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to lie.

"You cannot lie to me, Mr. Kent. Or is it Kal-El? Maybe you prefer Superman," she shrugged. "I don't really care."

She started walking towards him, she was wearing black leather tight pants, a red silk shirt and a black leather jacket, as if she was a villain coming straight up from a bad TV show starring vampires. The heels of her black boots tapped on the wooden floor as she made her way to him.

"You're welcome," she said as she walked pass him.

He watched her leave without a word, dumbfounded.

Who the hell was that?


	4. In Which He Dies

**Hi, hello, bonjour!**

 **Sorry it took so long,**

 **I know it's bad but at least I'm finishing it.**

 **Last thing I'll be posting on this account!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

There was no reason to stay. Ness had done everything she could. She told everything she knew. What else could she do now but leave? She wasn't particularly fond of Gotham anyway, or of Metropolis for that matter. Even if she had always liked bats.

Sitting next to the Amazonian Demi-Goddess, Ness sighed and rolled her eyes at what she was seeing on the plane's TV.

"This… thing emerged from the Kryptonian crash site just moments ago. Thankfully though, the work day is over in the downtown core. It's nearly empty. Now military aircraft. Those are apache helicopters. They have now just arrived. The images that…"

Diana was silent as she carefully watched the events live on TV.

"Really?" Ness threw her hands in the air. "Of all the things, I don't see that one coming?" she said, looking up at the ceiling, as if she was asking the sky.

She heard the huge blast from the TV and brought her attention back on the host.

"We've, uh… We just lost connection with Metropolis 8 news. Now, it's not clear what just happened..."

"Take your bag," Diana said as she stood up.

Ness looked up at her and saw the determination on her face. She looked pissed too.

Ness rolled her eyes again. "Of course." On the bright side, she'd get to see Diana in action again.

They got up, took their bags and went for the exit.

"Excuse me?" a flight attendant called. "Excuse me? Miss Prince?" But there was nothing she could do. Nobody could stop these two women.

On their way to Metropolis, Ness tried to see the outcome of the fight. She wasn't worried about Diana, there wasn't much that could hurt the daughter of Zeus, but everything was black.

"I bet they're laughing," Ness said.

Diana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"The Gods. All the shit they make me see… but not that? They send me visions of a bomb but not of a… a… whatever that thing is?"

"You need to respect the Gods, Nessie. They do things for a reason."

"I don't think they have reason…"

"I don't think Bruce Wayne has reason either… Why did they bring it back to the city?"

"You're asking me?"

Diana shook her head as she sighed.

"You're staying behind."

"As always."

"You'll only get hurt."

"I was agreeing with you," Ness chuckled.

"Good. I'll be back."

"As always."

It was business as usual in Paris. It was raining, but when was it never? Le Louvre was busy with people, and Diana Prince was in her office, working, as usual. She was looking over what seemed to be a very old shield, the kind a gladiator might have used, when a man in a suit entered the room with a briefcase in his hand. She smiled at him and thank him with a "merci" as she took it from him. She settled it on her desk and waited for the man to leave the room before she opened it. She was surprised by what was inside.

"Wayne Enterprise?"

Diana looked up as Ness joined her in her office. She had a pink lollipop in her hand, dressed all in leather, as usual. The heels of her boots tapped on the tiles as she approached the desk. The last time she wore those boots weren't so long ago, at a funeral. Ness took the piece of paper from the briefcase and read it out loud.

"I found the original. Maybe one day you'll tell me your story."

She then looked at what was inside the case. A photo. A very old photo. It looked familiar to her, she had seen it before. But never the original.

"Is that…"

"Yes," Diana nodded. "I remember that day… It's the day you were conceived," she said with a small smile.

Ness grimaced. "I didn't need that detail, mom."

Diana chuckled. "He would be so proud of you."

"I know. You keep telling me," she said as she put the lollipop back in her mouth and walked around the desk to stand in front of her mother.

Diana sighed as she put the picture back in the briefcase.

"You're leaving."

It wasn't a question, but she clearly wasn't thrilled about it.

"Yeah. Paris is boring. Too much rain."

"Where are you going?"

"Tokyo. And then… I'll see," she shrugged.

"Well… be careful."

"When am I never?" Ness grinned.

Diana chuckled again.

"I love you."

"Love you too, ma."


End file.
